Zeno Mullerolyum
Zeno Mullerolym '''is a Drow Druid. Zeno is played by Donn Corpuz. '''Intro A humanoid who hides his true identity to the public and hides behind the shadows far from human contact. He is known as the Spy Doctor (i.e. Spy Dr.) for his research who specializes in observing specimens from the dark. Description Appearance He is medium sized drow with pale skin and brown fuzzy hair. He has purple eyes with a bluish colored iris. He is usually covered from head to toe not revealing his elven drow characteristics to the public where he wears a hooded cloak to hide his ears, a mask to cover his face, gloves to cover his hands. All of his clothing and items are of dark in color scheme. Personality He doesn't like humanoids invading his personal space. His primary solution in such endeavor is to flee. However, he will fight with his trusty shortsword to cause such humanoids to step back. This stems from humanoid's judgmental nature to drows and his research. He often collects insects from various regions for research purposes but primarily focuses on arachnids such as spiders and beetles. Some of his specimens are friendly towards Zeno such that they cling to him and live under his cloak. He is very protective over his specimens. He is of neutral nature in such a way that he doesn't usually intervene into people's business unless it is connected to him or bother him in some way. Biography Early Life Zeno is an only son of a family of spider Queen cultist. He was fascinated by spiders and wanted to figure out the science behind their anatomy and the characteristics of their webs. Zeno wandered far from his home in the Underdark for his "observations" on other arachnids. For a while, his druidic powers began to manifest during these days until one day he got lost and found his way in the outside world where he saw more specimens. Contact with Adventurers After his exploits in the surface world, he found that his home has been destroyed by some adventurers that have something against the cult. He was very afraid of them so he escaped using his secret route out in the surface world. He found out about the racial discrimination afterwards through a Zhentarim contact named Fallecia, one of the humans he met during his exploits. From then on he covered his entire body such that no one will notice that he is a drow. Working in the Zhentarim Due to his collections of insects, he became the primary source of different insect based materials use for alchemy and apothecary. He sets out in the world to find more specimens to work on and in a way befriend some which can be used for breeding. A Mission on Chult The Zhentarim gave Zeno a mission to help solve the Death Curse. In secret, Zeno wanted to go in a new land to check for new specimens for his research. There he met Aristotle, Lian, Twig Snap, and Enzo. Construction The Mists of Orasnou Construction Character Information Current Tier: 1 Magic Items * Wolfskin Cap Signature Spells * Poison Spray * Web * Spiderwalk Class and Abilities Druid Features * Circle of Land: Underdark Category:Characters